In the field of automotive and aircraft maintenance, technicians and mechanics use wrenches commonly known as “AN” wrenches or “Bonney” wrenches. “AN” stands for Army-Navy, part of the mil-spec nomenclature for aerospace hardware. These wrenches are also commonly used by mechanics in all forms of racing and motorsports, from boat racing to drag racing, to Formula One and IndyCar racing. In addition, there is a large group of people who build custom cars, boats, trucks and even airplanes who use these types of wrenches. This style of wrench is generally used for loosening and tightening hydraulic and pneumatic hose fittings, commonly known as “AN” fittings.
These “AN” wrenches are typically machined from aluminum in a one piece unit, such that each size of wrench is a complete unit with handle and working end of wrench being a one piece unit. “AN” wrenches are typically about ⅜″ thick. “Bonney” wrenches serve the same purpose, but are typically made of steel and are very thin, approximately ⅛″ thick. The thin “Bonney” wrenches, and the square edges for the aluminum AN wrenches can be uncomfortable to use over an extended period of time.
This invention, the wrench/tool system with interchangeable tool ends, addresses the issues of comfort with an ergonomically designed handle.